The Family They Deserved
by mola26
Summary: Mary and Francis deserve to have the child they have always wanted. Nothing is every easy for them to find bliss, but when they do find it it is the best moments in their lives. With a child coming into play, how will those closets to the married couple react and live with this. (Lola was never pregnant by Francis) Sorry, not my best summary.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've become obsessed with this show and I'm sad with how Francis and Mary not got a happy ending I am so used to seeing on TV (even though it is based on history loosely), so as usual I turn to fan fiction. Enjoy 3**

Mary's POV

Francis and the other soldiers have finally come back from war late last night, I presume they arrived around 2AM. He did not sleep in our bed last night, I can only wish he was too tired and there was no one sharing the bed with him. We did not part on the best terms, but he is my one great true love. I have missed him these past months.

I have cried myself to sleep majority of those night, longing for his presents next to me in our bed. As I see the memories of my tortured heart's journey of the past months I felt a wave of nausea come over me and I kept towards the bucket that has been next to my bed since a month after he left. Once I had fainted, Nostradamus had come to me and informed me that I was with child. He had said what I was going to experience in the next months and asked when I believe my child was conceived, so that he may be more accurate with my condition.

I knew it was the last time we made love, mere nights before he had left to go fight amongst his people. I was still getting sick, although Nostradamus said it will end soon; he had talked to some of the royal midwives and was informed that the more I am sick the healthier the baby will be. So with that fact I am happy to be sick for my child, Francis' child.

I am not sure how to tell him, it is quiet obvious. Anyone can tell that I am with his child, but I have insisted, more commanded, for people not to mentioned anything to Francis about my condition. Even Queen Catharine has been nicer to me and has consoled twice: once when she had walked into one of the worse mornings of my morning sickness and another time when I was crying myself to sleep longing for my husband. We have given each other company, but our relationship was far from perfect.

Francis' POV

When I first arrived back home I was instructed Mary was asleep, to not wake her I slept in one of our extra rooms. As I entered to attend breakfast I did not see my loving wife, although we did not leave on good terms I had missed her and knew that everything we fought about was behind us. I decide to go wake her up in our room, hoping she had just slept in.

I told the guards to step aside and they opened the door for me. Closing it behind me I do not see her, but hear the sound of someone being violently ill. Then I hear another voice in a soothing tone. I quietly walk closer to the sound and can start to hear words, that sound like they are coming form my mother.

"Mary, it will be alright. Just breathe and it will be over soon."

"How am I supposed to breathe when I am em…." Then I hear another sound of violent illness.

"Shhh Mary shhhh this wave will be over soon."

The violently ill sounds continued another time before I could not take it any longer. I walked into the bathing chamber and see my mother on her knees, stroking Mary's hair, trying to calm her down. The sound of my footsteps makes her stop comforting my wife and look up at me.

"Francis, what are you doing here? I did not get word form your pager you were coming…."

"Why would I need to tell a pager I am coming to see my wife, who I was worried about when I did not see her at dinner?"

"I did not expect you to come get her..."

Our conversation comes to an irrupt stop when the sound of Mary being ill again, I step forward but my mother steps in my way.

"Mother, can I not care for my wife when she is obviously ill?"

"Francis you may, but I do not know if…if.."

"Catherine," Mary said, "it is alright. He was going to find out sooner or later."

My mother looks at Mary with a questioning look in her eyes, as if asking her if she is sure she wants me to see her. Reluctantly, my mother stepped aside and I finally looked at my wife for the first time in months. She was so pale and had big, dark bags under her eyes. She hunches over a big bucket and looked up at me. Her eyes were not full of life as they were when I felt, but there was some light in them. One hand was on the bucket for support and the one was on her stomach.

I step closer and see that her stomach is enlarged. My mother says something about being close by if needed and left. I move to sit on my knees and lift her chin so she can look me in the eye. Her eyes were looking anywhere but mine. Her hand still lay on her stomach and I looked down at it.

"Mary darling, why did you not tell me?"

"Tis not like we had much time to talk since you have been back."

"When did you find out?"

"A month after you left, our child was conceived the last night we made love." She violently moved away from me and became ill once more. I brushed her hair trying to calm her; once she was done she grabs the towel next to her to wipe away anything that was left around her mouth.

"Nostradamus says this is normal. That this kind of illness only means the baby is strong and getting stronger. See, I am fine." She says while trying to get up, but she is unable to and falls on her hands and knees.

I hold her in my arms for the first time in months and gently kiss her hair;I pick her up and lay her in our bed. Stroking her hair, I kiss her forehead and have a very alarming tightness in my chest. She is unusually warm and I quickly call the pager for Nostradamus. Entering the room he had not expected me to be next to my wife brushing her hair out of her face. I step aside as he walks to her and feels her forehead with the back of his hand.

"When did this begin?" He asks me in his raspy voice.

"I do not know, I came in to see her and she was violently ill into a bucket while my mother was helping her. I felt how warm she was once I put her in our bed. How long has my wife been sick?"

"Well her fever is new. With her being this ill, I believe it has been 3 months. I will be honest with you your Majesty, you have missed a lot of her suffering with her being with child."

My child, the sound of someone saying it once again felt strange but natural. I felt my heart warm with love for my unborn child. A child I am determined to love and to have the relationship with that I did not have with my father.

"Can't you do anything for her? To stop the fever, or calm her sickness?"

"I can give her some herbs to calm her sickness yes, but I am most worried about the fever your Majesty. I need to bring it down before I focus on her sickness. The good thing is she is not too warm, in which I sound feel worried for her or the child's life, but we need to bring it down so she does not get warmer. I will be right back with something to help her."

"Thank you Nostradamus." With that he bowed and left back to his chamber to get Mary the medicine she needs. I sit on the edge of our bed and cup her face. "Mary, my love, I am worried about you."

"You have always worried too much about me Francis. Besides the fever, I am perfectly okay."

"But how violently ill you were can not be,"

"Tis not common against most mothers-to-be, but I remember hearing of my mother was very ill when I was in her womb. So it should not be surprising I am ill as well."

"Mary, you weren't just ill, it sounded horrible and so brutal. It being this bad can not be normal."

"As I said my king, because my mother had it it is more likely I would have it too. They told me of how much pain she was in during those months, she probably blamed me. Tis probably why she never truly loved me like my brother, besides the fact I am a women."

She starts to cry into her shaking hands and I hold them trying to calm her down. I kiss her forehead and then her lips harder. We part,me realizing she is weak and can not be wasting her energy on something like kissing. Nostradamus comes into the room again, holding a vial in one hand and some herbs in the other.

"Your Majesty," he says as I step aside and sit at the other end of the bed, "eat the herbs first, then drink this. It will lower your fever, it the process it will probably make you sleep to help you regain your strength."

"Thank you Nostradamus, you always have whatever concoctions will make me feel better."

He left after Mary finished what he had given to her and it was just us alone again. I laid next to her and held her in my arms. Her head roles into my neck and she kisses me on the neck gently, while she took my hand. Once she fell asleep, I cautiously took her out of my arms, I walked in the direction of my father's office.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! And trying to update more frequently with this story than some of my others. Enjoy 3**

Francis' POV

The echoes of my footsteps fill the hallways as I walk to my father's study. I am happy to see my father again, but I feel an anger rise in me. I come up to his door and loudly knock. After a minute of silence I nod to the guards at his door and let myself in.

"You were not announced."

"I know father, but you did not respond. I know you would not be with one of your mistresses in your study. I want to know why you did not tell me my wife is with child, my child most importantly." A look of surprise cross his face; I realize he did not know. "You did not know, did you?"

"I rarely saw your wife, she is not my main concern. As long as she is not dead, I do not care."

"So you can have your claim on England, on Scotland. Father she has been with child for 4 months, how could you have not noticed!"

"Francis, do not raise your voice at your father, your king more importantly. How can she be with child after she had miscarriages so soon?"

I look at him for a few seconds in silence and every bit of gossip was true. I could not believe everything I had heard, what my mother had warned me, what Mary warned me about.

"Tis true then, you wanted to be king of 3 countries. But how would you accomplish that? Tis not like Scotland is truly yours, or England if Mary claims it. I can not even try to understand this insanity."

"One day you shall my son, once you are king." He says to me with an evil, crazed smile.

"I shall never be like you father, for I have a heart."

I walk out of his study, not being able to handle what I am processing in my head. Though he did not answer my assumption of him killing my mother and I, I know he will not let any obstacle get in his way: his wife, me, my wife, or our unborn child. The last thought sends the most shivers down my spine: how could someone be so heartless to kill an innocent babe?

Mary's POV

I wake up in sweats and gasping for air. I must have had another nightmare, they have been more common recently. My head feels light on my shoulders, but heavy at the same time. As though my head is a rock yet a feather at the same time. I slowly climb out of bed and drink some water that was left for me by the servants.

I decide to change into a day dress, still being in my night gown, by myself. It has become easier due to me not wearing a corset anymore since I had learned of the child in my womb. Francis and I never had time to truly talk about this, it must not be easy for him: to come back from war and find your wife being sick because she is with your child. I do not know if he cared for me out of love for me or just of pity.

He might care for me because I am carrying his heir, though I hope it is not the case. _Love is a luxury we royals do not have. _I refuse to believe it, but my head says the truth can be brutal and break one's heart. The separation between my heart and head is hard because of my Francis. I do not know if I can call him 'my' Francis anymore. I know I might be thinking too much about the situation, I am too anxious and uneasy right now to look at this clearly.

I walk out of the chamber, deciding to take a walk in the garden. It has been warmer than expected and I know I will not be able to walk as easily as I am now soon. I had grabbed a book before I left and sit on a bench in the garden. The sounds of nature surround me: the sounds of young love amongst the birds, new babes about to hatch from their shells, the wind whispers secrets of the court through my hair into my ear, though I do not understand what tis is telling me. Rarely have I ever been this much at peace and in such a blissful environment for this amount of time.

About 3/4th through the book I feel a presents near me and look up with my hand on my abdomen. My eyes are not greeted by anything, but my ears hear quick footsteps and the sounds on my name escaping people's lips. I contemplate leaving my heaven and entering the gates of Hell, only truly Hell most of the time, but I decide to soak in the existing time I have left by myself in the taste of paradise that taunted me from my window for months. I am probably imagining hearing my name being used in such a desired manner, even a friendly one.

The light from the sky slowly fades and night is coming upon me, making it harder for me to read the words printed on my book. With only a few pages left I hear someone yell my name out in desperation. I look up to see Francis down the walkway of the garden. His face is painted with desperate worry and a flicker relief washed over him. He runs up in me and crashes his lips to mine with such force I almost fall over into the bushes. We part and he is painting with a heavy breath, I can feel his heavy emotions around me.

"Francis, what is wrong?"

"Nothing is truly wrong now love. We could not find you in the whole castle, even your ladies did not have knowledge of where you were. I was so worried you had been taken from me."

"Francis I have been reading in the garden since I had woken up. I do not see why you are acting so insane. Recently, I usually come to this part of the garden when I desire some quiet time to myself. I am surprised my ladies did not find me easily."

"I do not remember you reading in the garden much?"

"I had begun to take advantage on the warm weather when I can by coming out to the garden." I said with a small smile.

"Well, I was worried something had happened to you…a-a-and the baby." He said while looking down at my swollen stomach. The look in his eye was of that he was dreaming yet cautious, like something would break or become unreal from his acknowledgment.

"Francis, the babe is well. I am feeling well right now. Tis okay for you to say it, our babe." With speaking, I grabbed his hand and place it on my stomach for him to feel how real it is to feel one's dreams come true. His eyes light up as he moves his hands around my stomach, a smile is now painted on his face.

"We're having a baby Mary."

"Yes Francis, we are having a baby."

**Wanted to land on a positive note. Thank you everyone for the support through follows, favorites, and reviews!**

**Morgan 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with another one! I want to thank everyone for their reviews! The next chapter might take 1-2 weeks to post because this week I have 2 essays due and 2 labs! School is crazy, but I want you guys to know I will be updating this story as soon as possible. Enjoy 3**

Francis' POV

The sun peering through my window wakes me up, giving me a delightful start to my day. I hold my Mary in my arms, my hand resting on her continuously growing stomach. It is mornings like these which give my pure bliss, so rare to a king. Her violent illness in the mornings have stopped, providing us with this bliss; not having to try to comfort my wife while she empties her stomach into a bucket and looking like the ghost of death on some occasions. I know what people say, but I doubt it could be truly good for Mary to be this sick so often.

I push those worrying thoughts away from me, she has not been ill in a week and a half. The midwife did say once she hit her fifth months of being with child the sickness should go away, but she did warn us she has tended to noblewoman whom have been sick for the full 9 months. I thank God everyday for my Mary, now there will be something which shall be proof of our love. A babe I can love, which we can raise together. As the family I have always wanted, the family we both always wanted.

I kiss her hair and carefully get out of bed to get ready for the day ahead. I tell the guards in front of our bedchamber to not wake the Queen and set out to the long day ahead. After greeting the advisors, we sat down to eat breakfast and talk about matters regarding France. Mary had come up with the idea of every so often having a meeting with the advisors over breakfast. It loosens the tension in the air, as well as gives the meeting more intimacy. I quiet enjoy this idea and my advisors were open minded about it, now they look forward to these meetings.

Questions regarding Mary are being asked, as I expect, regarding her health and our babe's. I reassure them they are both in good health, I want her to sleep in since now her body is providing for two. The meeting carries on per usual, we accomplish more than I believe we would. I bit them a good day and walk the halls to find my mother. We have grown closer, like we had been before Mary's arrival from the convent, yet I could tell her only nurture towards Mary was in worry of her first grandchild.

The guards in front on her door let me in; I see my mother mixing her elixirs and writing her observations down. I clear my throat causing her to jump a bit.

"Francis, you were not announced."

"I did not know I need to be announced when I want to see my own mother."

"Of course not my dear, come sit down." She notions to the couch in front of her fireplace and walks to her spot on it for us to talk. "Is something troubling you son? You seem a little distressed."

"Tis many things going through my head that could be causing me stress. I am basically running France, making the necessary decisions Father does not seem fit to attract his attention."

"I know this is not easy, you know I am helping run this country as well. While you Father is running around with how many women and mumbling to himself about controlling all of Europe. Right now we must continue what we are doing, but that does not stop us from planning a way to take him off the throne. I am not saying we must kill him, but to find someway to take away his crown."

"That shall be the hardest part of dealing with Father." I sat with a sigh.

"There is something else troubling you, is there not? Something more important to you than your father's antics. What is it Francis?"

"I-I-It is Mary."

"What about Mary? Is she not well? Is the child not well?"

"No, she is perfect. Our babe is too, but something plagues me. The sickness she had before, I do not care for what they say but it does not sit right with me. I am happy tis over, but something haunts me. I do now know what it is though."

"May I guess?" I nod in response to her. "Is it you are afraid of losing her? I can imagine the first time you see your wife after months away is her being so ill, as if she was the reflection of death, is overwhelmingly frightening. I will tell you something my son, something your father does not eve care to consider truly: the birth of the child is not always the most dangerous part of this journey."

"What do you mean mother?"

"You know giving birth to a babe can result in the death of the mother. Sometimes the strain and hardships the mother has throughout her being with child is what leads up to it. I believe Mary is a strong woman and I do not see her having this fate. I want you to know everything I can tell you though, you are already more of a father to your child than Henry every was or will be Francis. Have faith, we will help her through this."

"I thought you hated Mary. I know you have come to…tolerate her because of our babe, but can you at least try to make amends for me?"

"You know why I disliked her Francis, so now due to the circumstances I shall put the past behind me and work on forming a friendship with her."

"Thank you mother, it means a lot to me, a lot to us, that you shall try."

"Now Francis, I would like you to help me write this letter I am sending to Spain…"

Mary's POV

Despite my condition, I am having a brief meeting with the Scottish ambassador. Though I am here in France, I find it necessary to have someone from my country here with me and someone to sent home with news if need be, while still having a Scot her in France in court. I sit down at the table waiting for ambassador Adin in come. He enters the room with a bow and sits next to me. I enjoy having these more private meetings, tis less stressful and seems more personal.

"I am sorry I am your Majesty." He says with a kiss of my hand.

"Tis perfectly fine Adin, I do not mind waiting a little bit of time. You are a busy man, I do not have anything planned besides this for my day. I remember from your last letter to me that you had some questions."

"Yes your Majesty, they may not be easy to answer. I do not expect you to know the answer right now of course. I know tis a worry of the Scottish people that they might not have a king."

"What do you mean Adin?"

"They understand your first son will be in line for the French throne, they are okay with that. But the main concern is you first son will rule France and Scotland. Have you ever considered having two separate heirs run each country alone. Instead of putting two countries on one child's shoulders, if God blesses you with a second child, girl or boy you know we Scots do not care, would you ever consider having them the heir of Scotland."

"So Adin what you are saying is if I have a girl, she will not be eligible for the French throne, but the Scottish one. Therefore, if my unborn child is not male, she shall be heir to Scotland and if I am blessed by God with a son, either my first born, second, third does not mater, he shall rule France."

"Yes your Majesty. Even if you have a second son before any daughters he may rule Scotland. I know you must talk to Francis about this, it is a delicate and important matter, but I would like you to consider it."

"Of course I shall consider it. I have never truly thought about it, all I can think about recently is giving France its male heir. Thank you for helping me clear my head and see the different paths available for my family to take."

"You're welcome your Majesty, I am always happy to help. Your mother has sent word to me that she is happy for you babe. There are rumors she might come over for the birth."

"What?! She has not asked me!"

"Majesty take a breath and try to calm down. I have seen the relationship between your mother and you evolve throughout your life and I agree with your concern. I have known you since you were a babe and I know she will put stress on you and the babe. I will take with the advisors back in Scotland and see if she can stay in Scotland until you travel their to introduce your country its prince or princess."

"Thank you Adin, you have always been a father figure to me. Even if it was from a distance, I understand why. Is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

"I believe tis all I need for now. Good day your Majesty."

"Good day Adin, I shall see you soon, hopefully with good news or none."

He bowed and left me in my meeting room. I have learned to leave him be with his calling me your Majesty and bowing to me in meeting or at dances. I am happy to see him back at court these past few months, my uncle on a tour of Europe to see his mistresses. I was truly surprised to find this out, but there is nothing I can do but let him be right now.

**Foreshadowing perhaps? Or maybe leading you one way to shift you a surprise another way. What'd you think?**

**-Mo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Writing this story is helping me procrastinate doing my homework I need to get done, haha. Enjoy3**

Mary's POV

"Greer, I do not know what to wear? Do you have any idea?"

"I do think we can find you something in your wardrobe. I assume being comfortable is more important than making a fashion statement, am I correct?"

"Yes Greer, you are most certainly correct. Carrying a child does not go hand in hand with trying to be in the fashion trend." I reply while rubbing my hands over my enlarged abdomen and smile down at my unborn child.

"Only a month more Mary, your child will be here soon. Tis crazy, you shall be a mother soon, Kenna and Bash are married, I am getting married…..it seems like yesterday we were barely women who had just come to court. So much has changed!"

"I agree much has, for better or for worse. Lola still seems lonely though, with all of us having people to love and be loved by."

"I do agree Mary, she is struggling to find a suitor, but with market coming back there will be many who will come from all over and hopefully she'll meet someone of her likening."

"Yes I hope as well. She is a lovely girl, but she has never truly opened her heart to someone. She says she wants to have a marriage with love, but I know she is holding back. We can not make her do anything she does not wish to do. It shall be an interesting ball tonight, Francis' sister Elisabeth shall be in court with her husband to renew some of the treaty between our people."

"Hopefully it shall be interesting in a positive way. You do not need any negative stress for you and the baby. I believe everything shall go well Mary."

"Thank you Greer, I needed to hear that. You are truly such a good friend Greer"

"And you Mary. Now lets get you into this gown, Francis will not be able to take his eyes off of you."

The golden gown has a sweetheart neckline and the sleeves of the dress started just below the shoulder. My stomach was very visible, a blind person could even tell I was with child. The gown flowed down gracefully; my head held my crown high with my hair falling down my back. I decide to wear my gold rings and bracelet, then Greer put my golden necklace with emeralds dangling around my neck Francis gave to me during our honeymoon.

I give Greer a smile while she squeals and hurries us out of my bedchamber to get to the ball. She left to join her fiancé in the ballroom, when she left Francis comes up behind me and kisses my neck while caressing our babe from behind.

"I love your necklace love, where did you get it?" He asks me with a smirk.

'Well since you have asked me, my loving husband gave it to me on our honeymoon. I believe he gave it to me in the morning after a very enjoying night of love making."

"Tis quiet a beautiful necklace my Queen."

"You speak the truth."

"Yet nothing can come close to your beauty. Are you ready?"

"Yes, we are ready." I answer him before I turn around and face him. I gave him a sweet but passionate kiss. The guards told us everyone who is attending is in the ballroom and they are ready to have us enter.

We are announced and walk into the ballroom. Everyone bows and francis signals them to stand. Everyone continues what they were doing and we walk to Elisabeth and Phillip and greet them. Francis did not wake me up when they had arrived, giving them the excuse I was not feeling very well last night and wanted me to sleep. I walk up to Elisabeth and give her a hug, as much as I can give her a hug.

"Elisabeth it is so nice to see you again."

"Tis good to see you again as well Mary. How are you?"

"Well thank you. I apologize for not being there when you had arrived."

"You do not need to apologize, being with child is not be easy."

I take Elisabeth to meet my ladies-in-waiting and reintroduce her to some of the people of court she has not seen in years. Francis continued to talk to Phillip and socialized with some of the nobles with Phillip. The night continues to go well; Elisabeth and Phillip retired to bed happy. I retire after they did, but before Francis did.

I toss and turn all night, with an active babe kicking me. Francis was fast asleep next to me lightly snoring. At least someone is getting sleep tonight…..Not being able to sleep because of our child would not stop kicking me is the worst of my worries right now, and I thank God everyday. The good part about having to stay awake all night being kicked is knowing the babe is still alive and is not leaving me. My fears and insecurities always find a way to crept back, but recently I am learning to not let them take me over.

The market will be opening today, once a month merchants can come and sell their things to the nobles; I must say it is a good thing Henry came up with for the economy for the merchants. The weather has permitted it and many nobles from all over have come to buy from this market. All of the summer fabric and fashions are presenting themselves during this market. I am thankful we do not have to host many of the nobles who have come, many are staying in their estates or the their country's estates in France.

With Francis' hand resting on the low of my back, we walk around the market looking the new things for sale. I decided to get a beautiful purple fabric for a new gown after the babe was born. We continue to walk around and greet many of the nobles. Since France is known across Europe for its fashion many have come: i have even met a noblewomen from the Holy Roman Empire who has come to see what the next big fashion trends will be.

I feel a pit in my stomach and a small bit of pain, as though a warning of some kind. I try to ignore it, telling myself tis probably me being paranoid about something that did not make much sense to be. Francis gives me a worried look when I stop and out my hand on my stomach.

"Is everything alright love?"

"Yes, the babe just kicked me a little harder than usually darling. I am fine." I reply with a small smile. I could tell he does not fully believe me, but I try to convince him I am okay. I walk away from his grasp for a minute to greet Greer. She looks past me,

"Mary."

"Yes Greer?"

"What is she doing here?" She asked and points her finger in the direction of my husband and a blonde woman giving him a big hug. Something very inappropriate. I gasp when I see tis Olivia; I know Francis does not have feelings for her anymore, but all of the insecurities I harbor spring up and are in the front of my mind now. I keep on trying to push them away but seeing her smile at him does something to me, like the string that has kept my heart together is starting to loosen.

"Excuse me Greer, I need to put myself together before I make a fool of myself."

"I quickly exit the room and hear Greer behind me.

"Mary."

"I know Greer. I know tis means nothing, I know he is faithful but it does bring buried feelings I have just started to truly understand. I just need some air."

"I am happy you are not jumping to conclusions like you once did Mary."

"I am too Gree.." I suck in a breath and lean on the walk for support. A small pain hits me again.

"Mary, are you alright? Here let's get you to your bed chambers."

"I am fine Greer, tis probably nothing." After another wave of quick pain hit me. I grasp my stomach with a small yelp escaping my lips.

"Mary I am taking you to your chambers and that is final."

With that she lightly supported me by holding my hand and holding the bottom of my back. We walk with a quick pace to my bed chambers and Greer alters the guards to retrieve the doctor and even the midwife. She places me lightly on the bed, with a couple of pillows to allow me to sit up with some comfort.

I try to keep my mind at ease while I wait for the doctor to come. Greer encourages me with words and tries to keep me calm. I hear the doors open and the royal doctor and midwife walk in.

"Your Majesty, what is the problem?"

"I feel pains, small quick ones. They do not come that often until a couple of minutes ago. I do now know what it could be."

"Your Majesty, there is a chance you are in labor."

"No..no…no NO NO! I am not due for a month! Tis impossible!"

"There is always a way for me to be wrong. The midwife and I will exam you. Do not worry Majesty, there is a chance these pains are the pre-contractions. Tis as though your body is practicing that is what I believe it is, but let us exam you just incase."

"Okay, Greer stay please?"

"Oh course Mary."

**So this chapter is up much quicker than I expected it to be, yay! Until next time!**

**-Mo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooo I'm back! Much sooner than I thought I'd be but it's a good thing. Enjoy 3**

Francis' POV

I release Olivia from the hug, a little shocked she was even here and would hug me. She gives me a small smile, I want to give one back to her but know it is not appropriate and I do not feel the way I used to feel about her.

"Olivia, you know tis not appropriate to greet your king like this, especially in this public setting. You should have bowed."

"Yes I know, but I thought we were past formalities with everything we have been through."

"The past is the past Olivia and even when I greet my parents I do not hug me. Bash does not even greet my father with a hug. If you ever revisit French court you need to remember the social standards. What are you doing here?"

"I came for the market. I am visiting Paris and heard the summer market would be a grand one, I knew I had to come back to court to see it. You being here is just a bonus."

"Olivia if we ever have any type of contact it must be friendly and respectable. You are a noblewoman from Italy and I am to be the King of France, you must realize that. I am married to Mary.."

"Tis truly means nothing, look at your father."

"My father and I are not alike in that aspect. I am not the kind of man who's eyes look elsewhere."

"But you have probably not been with a women in so long. I know she is with child.."

"Why would I be with a woman, who is not my wife, while she is carrying my child? Olivia this conversation is over and if we talk to each other again it will be in an appropriate way. Do you understand?"

"Francis…"

"Do you understand Olivia?!"

"Yes Dalphine."

"Good. Olivia." I say as a goodbye nodding my head to her and walk away to find my wife.

I look around and she is no where to be found, I ask some of the nobles and a noblewoman told me she saw her leave with one of her ladies in waiting. I leave the room and decide to go to our chambers. I nod to the guards and see hesitation in their eyes. I start to worry instantly.

I walk in to find the royal midwife and the physician in the room and Greer dabbing a wet towel on her forehead. My thoughts go to the worst possible thing.

"What tis going on here?" Everyone stops and looks at me.

"Greer, go talk to him for me will you?" Mary whispers to her.

"Yes Mary, of course."

Greer guides me outside of the room and looks at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Mary started feeling pains, the midwife and physician are examining her now."

"What do you mean pains?"

"They believe tis either her body preparing to give birth:tis known women feel pains that prepare their bodies for the real pain that will come with childbirth."

"And what if tis not this?"

"She could be in…..labor."

"LABOR?!" I scream.

"Francis shut up! Anyone could hear you."

"Everyone is at the market, plus this wing of the palace is farther away from where anyone is and tis cut off from wonderers."

"Francis, we do not really know what is happening with Mary. She could be in labor, she could not be. Only time will tell."

"She is not due to have our child for a month Greer. A WHOLE MONTH! Tis could be so dangerous! I could LOSE both of them if she is! I CAN NOT LOSE MARY! NOT AGAIN!"

"Francis, your screaming might scare Mary. She could hear you. I do not want to lose her as well, she is in God's hands. You could have a child sooner than you could have thought. Only time will reveal the fate of Mary and your child. Now, let us go in and see what the physician and midwife say, tis okay with you?"

"Yes Greer."

We both slowly walk into the room, afraid of what we might find. I notice the paleness of Mary's skin, I can easily see the dark circles that have found themselves under her eyes. I hurry up to her, crouching down to the bed I hold her hand and kiss her forehead.

"The child is not ready to come yet your Majesty, but I do recommend the Queen stays on bed rest. The midwife and I shall be in closer reach than usual incase the child decides to come earlier, which I believe it might. Your Majesty I highly advice you to stay away from as much stress as possible, too much stress may cause…complications or an early birth as I have seen in some cases."

"Thank you, you are dismissed."

With that they both bow towards us and leave the room. I brush some of Mary's hair out of her face as Greer binds us a good night. I step away for a moment to take of my shirt and climb into bed with my wife.

"From now on Mary I shall take off of your stress off your shoulders."

"Love you can not take ALL of my stress away from me and give it to yourself."

"I will try my hardest to take as much as I can." After a few moments of silence Mary speaks up to me.

"I never had the time to tell you, ambassador Adin says tis rumored my mother might come to French court to be here when our child is born and to "help" me out when the babe is born. Francis, I do not trust her. I believe all she can give me is more stress, which can only harm the babe and I, and I am afraid: I do not want her alone with our child, I do not know why but tis not giving me a good feeling in my heart."

"Then she shall not be alone with our child, this is our child Mary we have control over who shall see our babe." She laughs a little.

"Or at least who officially sees our child. We can not stop anyone truly, but we shall worry about it later. I guess I should try not to worry so much."

"Yes love, you shall not."

"Francis there is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it love?"

"Ambassador Adin and I talked about the child and he made a good point: should our child be a boy should he rule over France and Scotland, or just France and our next child born shall rule of Scotland? Tis something we must start thinking about and can determine the future of our two countries."

"Well, tis customary he would rule over both countries, but if we have a daughter who is the first born at least of one of our thrones shall be secure. It would also give us for option for alliances with marriage most likely and if we have a son his life will not be as in danger as it could be if he is to be king of both countries. We shall think about it, do not stress love."

I kiss her on the cheek and tell her to go to sleep. I cuddle with her in bed until she is asleep. I carefully get out of her embrace and walk to see my parents. I decide go go see my mother first, knowing she will be the most caring one out of them both. I knock on her doors while greeting her guards. I walk in and give her a hug.

"Mother, sorry for seeing you so late."

"Tis fine Francis, I can only believe you are seeing me this late because something is wrong. Tell me I am wrong."

"Sadly you are not, tis not as bad as it could be. Tis about Mary.."

"Is she alright?! Is the babe?!"

"Mother give me time to explain," we sit down, "there was a scare. She had pains and left the market early. The royal midwife and physician said she had experienced fake pains getting her body ready for the real birth. The intensity of her pain…..is unusual so they are having her on bed rest until the babe is born. I do not think Mary will enjoy being in bed for at least a month."

"No son I do not see her as someone who shall enjoy that. Tis will be hard for her,but I know she shall go through it for the child. There is something else, is there not?"

"Yes, I am afraid she shall have the child early, the physician even said too much stress may cause complications. I can not lose her mother, I do not know what to do." I feel a tear slip down my cheek, I have no desire to wipe it off.

"There is not much you can do, she is in God's hands as so her and the babe's fate. We can only pray and try to take away as much stress from her as possible. I believe the less stress she has within the next month the better the birth shall go. Does your father know of this?"

"No, I do not know if tis a good idea to tell him. I know he must know as our king, but his mind is starting to drift and I feel as though he shall only cause Mary harm instead of goodness and take stress off of her. Do you think he is capable of doing something to Mary is she does not have a son?"

"Francis, why are you worried about that? I believe that should be the last thing you should be worried about? Do you care?"

"No I do not, but father is not himself. I am sometimes scared of what he might do in many instances. Mary and I were talking about if our child, if a son, shall rule over both of our countries or just France. Then our next child, daughter or son, rule over Scotland."

"Tis something I did not think about, I shall ponder it if you would like."

"Yes I would mother. Tomorrow morn when I leave to help keep France on track may you spend some time with Mary?"

"Of course, I can imagine what she is going through, every time I was with child it was never as difficult of a time like she is having. I will be in her company while you are watching over France." She replies with a smile.

"Thank you mother, so much."

**Hope y'all enjoyed it! NExt chapter coming soon!**

**-Mo**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am on a role recently! Hopefully I will have the time to continue this role. Enjoy 3!**

Mary's POV

I wake up to Francis' kisses on my neck an I giggle in response. I feel him smile against my neck and I turn for my lips to meet his. We kiss with love and passion for a bit until he pulls away.

"I wanted to wake you up in pure bliss, before I have to tend to my duties. I know Greer shall come and keep you company. Feel free send for people to get you books, any booking France's libraries."

"Maybe I shall have more knowledge than you."

"I have no doubt you already do on some things in this world. If there are any problems I need your consulting on I shall not hesitate for a second to come to you. Take everything easy and do not let stress come upon you."

"I shall do that is all within my power my King."

"I trust you shall my Queen. I love you Mary."

"I love you too Francis."

He gives me another long kiss and goes off to tend to France. I sit on bed waiting for someone to bring me my breakfast. Greer comes in with two little servant girls whom have our breakfast. We eat at the table, I want to be out of bed as much as I can. I make Greer help me get dressed in a flawy dress so I feel as though I am not sitting around doing nothing all day.

"Greer thank you for having breakfast with me, I know you could be with your fiancée instead on me."

"I would much rather be with you, my best friend, especially when all you need right now is bliss and fun. I can always tell you of the recent gossip you shall be missing out on."

"Give me a week time then you may tell me of the gossip in court. Now let us eat then maybe play some chess, tis been a while since we have played."

"Yes, let me try to beat you as I used to as I child." We both laugh continuously throughout our meal.

As we finish our second game Catherine enters the room with a smile on her face. I nod my head with a smile and Greer bows respectively.

"Queen Catherine, what must I thank for your presents?"

"I have come to spend some time with you, Mary. I believe we have slowly bonded closer over the past couple of months and I would like to help you in anyway I can, not only for my grandchild but also for you."

"Greer, you are relieved for your duties for today, go have fun and do what you would like with your day."

"If you need me, please do not be afraid to call for me."

"I shall not. Go have fun with your day, tis such a nice day."

She bows to both of us and leaves the room with the empty trays of food. I guide my hand to the chairs at the table Greer and I were eating our meal. I slowly get out of my chair and walk over to the table. Catherine looks at my with cautious eyes, as though I might collapse where I am. I sit down slowly and give Catherine an encouraging smile.

"Mary I must be honest, Francis asked me to spend some time with you. I did not reject his request and I am interested in spending time with you. I will tell you something he probably does not want you to know, he is very worried about you. He loves you very much and is scared for you and the babe."

"I know he must be, I am as well. I would worry if he did not, but I do not want this to cause him more stress and worry when he has much to worry about besides me. I can not help but worry myself."

"What are your worries specifically my dear?"

"I am afraid this babe is still born or shall not survive long. I would give my life for my child, I already love this babe so much and will give anything for him to survive."

"How do you know it shall be a boy?"

"It must be, especially if I am to give my life for this babe. I know I can not control the gender of the babe and I will love the babe the same amount whether tis a boy or girl. But Henry, Francis, and all people who want our family line to continue is relying on me to give a son. If I have a daughter the Scottish throne is secure, but the French throne."

"Do not put this pressure on yourself, especially if you are deeming you shall die from giving birth. I know you are a fighter, you have given up so much to be with my son and I do not believe you shall perish to this. You shall have many children, I know you have lost so much to not have some good happen in your life."

I feel tears rolling off my cheeks and I quickly brush them away. I smile at Catherine for her compassion for me and my unborn babe. She grabs my handstand give me a real smile, something I rarely see from her. I feel as though I have just had my first loving talk with my mother…..my mother?! I start to cry more, less tears of happiness and tears of sadness.

"Something is wrong, something much more than the gender of the babe is there not?"

"Yes, ambassador Adin told me my mother might present herself at court for the birth. I do not want her in the room when I will be my most vulnerable. I do not trust her with me and with my child. I can not believe how she sold my country if I do not have a child that will take the crown and how she has lied to help herself out at others' expense, even mine. I know the chances of her attending the birth are slim, but tis a fear I carry everyday that she might arrive at court today. I know I can not live in fear, I am a Queen of two countries."

"Tis always okay to be afraid Mary. Do not worry about your mother, honestly I do not like her either. I have always had a feeling she was sly and not to be trusted, even when she dropped you off her at court. Now, let us have a small walk in the gardens. I know you are on bed rest, but the fresh air and sunshine can not harm you or the child. Tis good for you to be outside every once in a while."

She helps me up out of my chair and we make our way to the gardens closest to my chamber. The fresh air is much better than the stuffier air in my room and the sunshine feels good against my skin. We walk slowly, not wanting to exhaust myself, and make small talk. I request for us to sit down, I am not as accustomed to walking around outside as I once was before the scare last night. We continue our talks and I find myself growing fonder of Catherine now that she is not trying to remove me from her son's life.

"I want to thank you for your support and taking me out for the walk today Catherine, you were correct when you said the fresh air and sunshine shall do good for me."

"Of course Mary, now that there is no prophecy about my son's death I feel like I can open myself up to you now. Go rest, I saw see you at dinner."

"See you then."

She walked out of my chambers and left me alone to look back on my day. Every new day seems to bring a moment of worry then a moment of bliss. Tis very interesting, I have been sharing my feelings and worries more than ever and tis feels good to have people I can rely on, even Catherine.

know I can trust her about this subject and Francis, but I do now want to worry him much. I know he is basically running France for his father, whom is off doing God knows what. I have heard the rumors and I know for some of them to be true.

A few hours later Greer and Lola come to help me dress for dinner. Henry wanted a family dinner, which I find strange. I did not know he even could point out his entire family, including those not born of Catherine. Yet I presume he is talking of those which live in the castle and are publicly named his family. I am nervous about this dinner, there is much potential for so much bad to happen. I try to cast those worries aside, hearing Francis' voice in my head telling me to not worry for tis bad for the babe.

I sit down at the table with Francis to my left and Kenna across from me. She is Bash's wife so she is technically a part of the family. Bash sits next to her and Catherine is on my right as Henry is at the head of the table. The younger children are not eating dinner with us, as is a smart decision by Catherine I think with the pit in my stomach telling me something shall happen for bad.

"I want to thank everyone for coming to this family dinner, for I have an announcement to make! Tis shall be a joyous occassion, especially regarding the event that will be coming up soon! Guards, bring her in!"

Both doors open and my mother walks through. I feel my heart speed up to a scary pace and a put my hand on my chest. I felt my breathe grow shallow and my head get heavy. I am trying to get my breathe back and try to seem as though I am not freaking out. I stay silent trying to find air.

"Ms. Stuart, what do we owe this occasion?" Francis asks knowing I am in shock.

"I want to be here when my daughter finally completes her duty when she brings a child into the world." I know anyone can hear her sly insult. To this I find my voice for a second.

"But you is ruling over Scotland right now?"Everyone looks at me like I have brought up something they did not even think about. Tis a true concern: who could be acting as the regent if my mother is here. I try to keep my composure, "Mother we agreed the next time I see you would either be when you have died or you have failed as my regent for my country. You are not dead, so must I sadly presume you have failed?"

"No Mary, I have come to see my daughter give birth, like I said. And do not speak to me that way, I am your mother!"

"And I am your Queen, you are my subject! Answer my question, who is acting as regent?"

"My trusted advisor Lord Birlingom."

"I think you mean MY trusty advisor." My mother's face goes white, all of her color drained. I take a second to calm myself down, "and where is the document you sent me asking for permission for you to transfer your power as regent to him since you are away? I presume tis has been lost since I did not receive it or did you want to give it to me in person."

"I did not send one Mary." She mumbled, I knew I was causing stress on myself and the baby, but I needed to do this with my mother, especially after her insult towards me in the first sentence she spoke here. Also, Henry needs to know she is my subject and he can not go behind my back in inviting my mother here.

"Well, why don't you sit down and enjoy this family dinner? We shall discuss your…decisions later. come, sit next to Catherine."

I know Catherine makes my mother uncomfortable, even Catherine knows secrets about my mother's past life before Scotland. Since Catherine has been acting as the mother I never had to me these past months I know Catherine is more loyal to me and Francis than my mother and Henry. My mother and Henry sat down and we continued to eat our food. A plate was brought out for my mother and she did not acknowledge the servant whom brought her her food, I want her to know her behavior in this palace will not go unnoticed by her Queen; I felt a sense of power over her all of a sudden.

"Thank you for bringing my mother her food." The servant smiled at me and gave me a deep bow. My mother sees what I am doing and the respect I have gained from many people here, even the servants. She did not need to bow as deeply, but her wanting to shows my kindness and how loyal even French subjects are to me.

"So Mary," my mother said to break the silence, "when shall I be holding my grandson?"

"My midwife presumes in about a months time." I keep my anger silent, how dare she believe I shall give her the joy and responsibility of holding my future child, how do I not know she shall take him or her to Scotland without my consent to raise the child as a ruler like her. I want to keep the peace for tonight. I feel Francis give my hand a squeeze under the table, telling me he is here for me.

"So Kenna, do your parents know you are married to the King's bastard? I know they were hoping you would marry a wealthy, titled, appropriate man." Everyone frozen and I saw anger rise within Kenna. How could my mother say such a thing? I realize how much power my mother has in my country and her actions show it.

"The King actually wanted me to be in the family, Bash is a member of court so I shall be as well. I am still protected by Mary, as I am France as well. I have more money needed to survive and I am ranked in the court, what more did my parents request of me? Tis all they asked."

"Yes I guess, but the King's bastard. Must you have sunk so low?"

"Do not talk to my wife the way your are Ms. Stuart. You have forgotten you are a guest in this court and my father arranged Kenna and I to wed. Questioning our marriage is questioning the King of France's decisions." Bash replays perfectly. King Henry is sitting, observing the conversations. I know to him this situation is very entertaining, but tis nothing I can do about this. Silence falls over us as we continue eat our meal when Catherine decides to speak up.

"So Mary of Guise, how was your trip?" Catherine sounds like she is trying to be kind despite her desire to do the opposite.

"Was not as horrible as it could be, these ships need to improve their living conditions, especially for the regent of Scotland. The ship rocks too much for my pleasure, but there is no other way of travel. I am glad I came in time to have my dinner and have a good night's rest. I am guessing my bedchamber is ready for me when this meal is over."

"Yes, your bedchamber is ready for you." Tis was the first time Henry decides to speak since he announced my mother's presences.

After our desert is taken from us, Henry tells us to go on our ways and have a good night rest. Francis helps me out of my chair and we leave the room after lidding Kenna and Bash a goodnight. I apologize to them in whisper in their ears when we kiss each other's cheeks in the French way of bidding leave and they accept. Telling me tis not my fault who my mother is. Francis and I walk out of the room and towards our chambers. His arms is around me, his hand on my hip in a protective matter. I lean into him for comfort as we continue to walk when I hear our names. We turn around to see Catherine walking towards us with grace but haste.

"Am I sorry for what Henry has done, I did not have knowledge she was coming o court."

"Tis not your fault Catherine, who knows Henry's and my mother's motivations. Just promise me you shall help keep us keep distance between our child and her, especially is I have a girl. I do not trust her, and there could be secret clauses in their original contract."

"I understand, if you bear a girl she can rule Scotland, not France. I shall help in anyway I can."

"Thank you, goodnight."

"Goodnight my children."

As we enter our chambers I sit on the couch and sink into it. I feel very warn and my child is draining my energy as it is. I do not want to worry Francis, I can not hide my exhaustion and worry any longer. He has been quiet throughout tonight besides standing up for me.

"Francis love, are you okay? You have been very silent tonight."

"I am sorry love…"

"There is nothing you need to apologize for."

"I know, but I feel bad my father has brought your mother here, I know tis shall only cause you and the baby stress. With everything that had happened to you with in the past week, I thought he father would be smart enough to as her not to come. I guess he is blind to everything else but what he wants."

"I know my mother has a secret motive, she would not make the trip without her benefitting something from this. I trust your mother to help us as Kenna and Bash. She sure can make an impression." I end with a small laugh to lighten the mood.

"Now, why don't you get some rest? You and the babe must be very tired from all that has happened tonight."

"Shall you be joining us?"

"Slap me if I ever answer that question 'no'. Now darling, let us get some rest." He kisses my forehead and guides us over to the bed.

**A nice ending for once, yay! I know you saw Mary's mother coming, the next chapter will be up soon!**

**-Mo**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait but I have had some writers block and starting this story was harder than I thought it'd be. Enjoy 3**

Mary's POV

Tis can not be good….tis can not be good at all. My nightmares of being alone, having my child taken away from me. No..no..I must be calm, I must not allow myself to create unneeded stress and hurt my child. My mother being here in the palace has put everyone on their toes. The servants assigned to her are working harder than they ever had: they do not fear my mother like they fear Catherine, but her standards are very high and she thinks very highly of herself. She has been meeting with Henry when he is not with his mistress….or multiple women I try not pay attention anymore.

Kenna unbraids my hair while I rub my blown up stomach. I hum lightly and appreciate the sunlight coming through the windows and the natural warmth it gives us. I hear my bedchamber doors open and I look over to see my mother. I have not seen her in 3 days much to my surprise.

"Kenna, you may leave us now." My mother demands.

"Kenna, you may finish unbraiding my hair, then go may leave and do what you would like with your day." I say with gentleness in my voice, trying to override my mother's cold tone. Once Kenna finishes with my hair she bows to me and my mother and leaves us alone. Everything is silent as I brush my hair waiting for my mother to speak.

"Mother, what would you like?"

"Can I not come and see my daughter?"

"Yes you may, but I have not seen you for 3 days. You say you are here to see me yet this is the first time we have seen each other alone. I know you are truly here to see me for something for your benefit. Why have you come to see me?"

"I want to make sure you are ready to bring our heir into the world."

"'Our'? Tis child is my and Francis' child, not your child. So I do not understand why you are talking about a child you share with anyone else besides me being your child. I am more than ready to give my husband the child he deserves. I ask you what have you been doing these past days?"

"I have been talking with Henry when he is not with his mistresses, he never seems to have a shortage of them."

"What do you two have to talk about? Are you creating secret terms of a contract? Because you know I have not authorized you do to so and Henry must know when the time for us, Scotland, to hold what you promised him, unless I agree with it completely, I shall not give him what he wants." I get out of my chair and walk to her with my hands on my stomach protectively, "If I find out you have put my child in one of your negotiations for your benefit you shall receive a punishment worth your crime. Now, please leave unless you have something else to say."

She leaves my bedchamber with her head held high, but I can see fear and panic in her eyes. I can not allow myself to be submissive to her anymore now I have my child to protect from her as well. I walk over to my bed and decide to rest for some time. Much of my energy has been drained and feel weak. I close my eyes and drift off into silence.

I wake up to a shot of pain in my back and feel sweat dripping off of my body. Another wave of intense pain rips through my body as I scream out in pain. I pull back my sheets and see my sheets are soaked; my guards come in and yell for them to get the midwife. She comes running in when another scream leaves my body with tears streaming down my face.

"Majesty, I need you to try to calm down. You are having your child…"

"Too early! The baby is not supposed to come for another month. Tis too early!"

"The child does not think you, you shall be holding your child soon."

Catherine comes into the room and a look of panic comes across her face as she sees me. She rushes my side and yells for a wet towel. She brushes my hair back and shushes me trying to calm me down.

"Catherine…make sure my mother and Henry do not get to my child. Make sure they do not take him from me…..if I do not survive this…..take care of the child like your own. Do not let him be raised and influenced by either of them, raise him to be like Francis. Promise me?"

"I promise you Mary, but we shall not need those kinds of promises, you shall be here to see your child grow. Take deep breathes, I shall tell the pager to get Francis."

She left to go tell the pager, I know she is wrong. I have a feeling the chance of me seeing tomorrow will not happen. More pain goes through my body and I scream for my Francis, tis all I need to get through giving him his child. I hear the sound of someone running towards my room and I feel someone grab my hand.

"Mary, Mary, Mary I am here."

I turn my head and see my Francis: he wears his beautiful smile, his golden curls frame his handsome face, his hands hold one of mine. He kisses my hand and brushes some of my hair away from my sweat drenched face.

"Hello Francis, I am happy to see you here. I missed you. I..AHHHHH!" I scream as more pain rips through my body once again.

"Dalphine, you must leave. Tis is women's work."

"I shall stay with my wife as she brings my child into the world. I am staying with you." He finishes looking into my eyes.

"Okay Dalphine, I need you and the Queen to hold her so she is sitting up." They did as she said and I feel another wave of pain but more intense than before. I scream once more, feeling helpless. "Your Majesty, I need you to push. The child will be here soon, I need you to push with all of your energy."

After an hour of pushing I thought I heard the midwife tell me she could see the head. I give one more hard push and I feel the head now out. I push with all of my will and I hear cries.

"Congratulations your Majesty, you have a son."

I feel tears falling from my eyes as I hear his cries. The midwife cleaned him and gave him to Francis. I move my head to see Francis cooing a small babe wrapped in a blanket. He brings him over to me and places him in my arms.

"He has your beautiful eyes Mary. They're exactly like yours."

I look down and see he is right. My son has my eyes, tis like looking into a mirror. I can see some blonde on the top of his head; he'll have Francis' golden curls, my small prayers were answered. I have given him a son, France a son, I can now live my life enjoying my husband and now with my son.

"James."

"James, I love that name." Francis says and kisses my head.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, your father would have been honored to have our son after him."

I hand James over to Francis and lean my head against the pillow. I think I hear muffles and I close my eyes and everything goes black.

Francis' POV

I look from James back to Mary and I feel alarmed immediately. She is very pale and I can see how much giving birth to James has drained all of her energy. I hand James to Catherine and go to Mary's side.

"Mary…Mary…..MARY!" I start shaking her and I feel someone pulling me away.

**Sooooo what will happen next? Only the next chapter will tell.**

**-Mo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy 3**

Catherine's POV

I hold James as Francis is pulled out of the bedchamber. He was screaming out for Mary causing James to start crying. Tis was pure chaos.

"Francis calm down, you are making James cry."

That seems to catch his attention and he stops screaming. He turns around to look at me and I see crystal tears running down his face. He looks down at his crying child and walks up to us. I give him a nod of encouragement and he takes James from my arms. I look upon my son as he tries to calm his son, the tears still falling down his own face.

With all of this happening within the last minute my heart warmed a little due to my son's ability to love his child the way Henry has never been able to. If only tis was in the bedchamber with Mary. We as Queens know tis our responsibility as Queens to give a son, in some countries a girl will do as tis the case with Mary, but the risk is our life. We must make the sacrifice, but Mary did it out of the love for her child and husband: something Queens do not get majority of the time.

"Francis, let us go to my bedchambers. I do not believe James likes being outside in the hallway."

"I know mother, but I do not want Mary to miss any time with James. Once the midwife comes out to tell us we can see her again I do not want her to wait another minute."

"Mary will come out of this and I see a happy family reunion very soon. I know you do not want her to wait, but think of James. Tis warmer in my room and you know those we do not want to see him right now shall not dare come into my room to see him."

With a sigh he looks up at me, "You are correct mother, let us go to your bedchamber.".

"Smart of you to agree with me my son. Now, let us go."

He follows me with James in his arms to my bedchamber and I lock the door once we are in. He gives me a look and I wave him off, "Francis they know we are here, I just do not want anyone bursting through the door to get James. We must be careful with the heir to the French Throne. I was very cautious with you when you were born and I shall do the same with my grandson."

"Thank you mother, I do not know what I would do without you."

"Let us now think about losing anyone right now. Now come sit and I shall get some more blankets for a make shift bed for James."

"If you want to mother, but I am happy holding my son. It helps me realize tis is all real: I am holding my son whom has not even been alive for a full day."

"Tis is an amazing miracle and as life continues it will never seem less magical that this babe, that James was created by you and Mary's love."

"She should be here right now."

"I know, but they are doing as much as they can right now. They are the royal physician and midwife for a reason. Would you like me to go see if I can go find out any information on how Mary is?"

"Are you sure mother? I want to go…."

"Francis, you must comfort James and I shall come and tell you what I find out."

Francis' POV

I try to distract myself while my mother was away by focusing on keeping my son calm. I notice my son's face is still wet and I notice tears are still facing down my face. It then hits me more than it did before: I can never see Mary again alive, her rosy cheeks with her smile that can brighten anyone's life. I can never see that again, I feel more tears stream down my face and my vision goes blurry.

I must be a sight to see: the Dalphine of France is sobbing while holding his new born son waiting to find out if the love of his life will survive through the next 10 minutes. I pray to God she shall survive this, I would rather live my life with Mary by my side and us never have children then lose her. But when I look down and through my blurry vision I see James' eyes, mirrors of Mary's eyes, looking back at me I can not help but smile and break down more at the same time. I lift his head up to my lips and I kiss his forehead in trying to comfort him.

"Shhh James it shall be okay, everything shall be okay. Your mother shall recover quick and well, and we shall be the happiest family. All we need is you, you are so perfect. You have her beautiful chocolate eyes and I know you shall have her loving-caring heart and you shall probably have both of our stubbornness so raising you will not be easy. But we shall love you until the day your mother and I die years and years from now."

"Francis," I look up to see my mother, "I talked to the physician and Mary is….stable. She is breathing well and has survived so far, but she has not woken up yet. We a not sure when she shall wake but they are watching her closely. Would you like to go see her?"

"Yes mother, we would love to go see Mary."

As we walk towards the chamber I feel my worries slowly start to die down, knowing right now my Mary is alive. I can feel sweat dripping down my brow and James starting to fall asleep in my arms. As we come upon the door the midwife greets us.

"Your Majesties."

"Midwife." My mother replies.

"The Queen has woken us, but is still very weak. We believe God has given us a miracle by keeping her alive. You may go see her now, but I would reframe from making loud noises."

"Thank you midwife for your advice and all you have done for my family."

"Of course my Queen." She curtsies and steps aside for us to enter.

The room was dimly light by the candles and streams of sunlight escape through the curtains. The physician is keeping a wet washcloth is on her forehead and he is cleaning up. I look over to see Mary's eyes are barely open and her skin in still ghostly white. I see a little more color in her cheeks and it gives me hope. I crouch down next to her and brush the back of my knocks against her cheek causing her to look up at me.

"Francis." She says in a whisper and a small smiles.

"Mary, do not waist your energy." I continue to cup her face with James in my other arm. She looks over and sees James in my arms.

"Can I see him? Can I see James?"

"Of course my love."

I lower James into her arms and help her hold him. She coos at him and he opens his eyes to look at her.

"Hello James, I am your mother. Hi my baby boy. Are you not the cutest baby I have ever seen? Oh Francis, he has your nose."

"I guess he does, I have not studied him yet. He is a perfect mixture of us both because he is perfect."

"He is. Francis can you believe he is ours? We made him together."

"You are right about that, I was there." She giggles a little and looks back up at me.

"Now Francis you must reframe from speaking such in front of you mother and the babe."

"My mother is speaking with the physician and he can not understand us yet."

"Yet…you do not know when she shall be able to understand us."

"So you shall stay here with James and I?"

"Of course I would love to. What would make you think I want to leave my two favorite boys?"

**Happy ending? I am deciding to write one more chapter at least. I'm probably either going to write a sequel. Or I could continue this story and go into their lives after the birth of James. But it is up to you guys! I will have a poll on my profile and you can also comment on this story and I will also put the comments recommendations into account.**

**-Mo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for this one to be posted. At the end of the last chapter I said there was a possibility I'd continue in this story. I wanted to write down officially that this story is completed. I like the ending and later I am happy to write a sequel if that's what you guys want. There's a poll on my profile, so vote! I loved writing this story and thank you everyone for your reviews! They were so kind and inspiring when I got in a rut with what to write.**

**-Mo**


End file.
